The application finds a particular implementation in neural stimulation, and more particularly in stimulation of the peripheral nervous system. However, it may perfectly be applied to other types of stimulation, such as surface stimulation, epimysial stimulation, or functional electric stimulation applied to the brain and/or to the spinal cord.
The stimulation or the measurement may be carried out on any physiological structure capable of generating an electric signal or reacting to the latter, most often in the form of an action potential.
Thus, axons grouped in bundles and then in nerves, the neurons themselves located in the brain or the spinal cord, the cardiac, skeletal muscle fibres or those of certain smooth muscles, sensorial organs, are as many structures which may either be observed or stimulated.
Finally, although the presented technology is firstly interested in implanted systems, the concept would be identical for external or mixed systems.
Many accidents and diseases may leave a human being without any control of his/her body, or only with partial control, because of an alteration or degradation of the nervous system.
These affections may attain motor functions, such as mobility of the upper or lower portion of the body, or non-motor functions such as urination.
In these situations, the affected persons not only suffer from the direct consequences of the induced deficiencies, but also from major secondary effects such as scars, osteoporosis, or the need of being catheterized in order to urinate.
In order to respond to this situation, physicians and scientists have been studying the human nervous system for many years. Some research work aims at regenerating it and other research work at compensating its deficiency by artificial control.